


Ice Cold Artemis

by hinamori_kidou_apprentice



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamori_kidou_apprentice/pseuds/hinamori_kidou_apprentice
Summary: When Percy accepts Zeus's offer to be a god, he is sent to be trained by Artemis. An undeniable attraction inevitably leads to a little more. Pertemis. SWS.





	1. Chapter 1

"And thus, Percy Jackson is the newest god of Olympus," said Zeus a tad disapprovingly. "May you all welcome him warmly, yada yada."

Both Percy and Poseidon rolled their eyes. Zeus could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Well, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth from Percy's left. He turned to look at her, smiling warmly. She smiled back and gave him a hug. "I guess this is goodbye."

They stepped apart and he said, "You know I'll visit. You'll see me again in no time." Then a thought struck him. "You're in charge of rebuilding this place anyway, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she said in a rare moment of forgetfulness.

Percy cracked a grin as a semi-uncomfortable silence settled over them. Neither knew what to say, yet neither was moving. "Let's hope I can contribute to making the world a better place."

"As the God of Loyalty?" Annabeth said, her lips quirking as she attempted to suppress a grin.

"Well, you won't see any demigods claimed by me, that's for sure," said Percy without thinking.

This time Annabeth really did grin. "What goddess are you hooking up with, then, that you're going to be so loyal to?" she asked slyly.

Percy blushed furiously, angry and embarrassed that he had let that slip. "I never said I was hooking up with a goddess," he said with fake nonchalance, though his eyes flicked to the goddess currently speaking to Zeus while gesticulating emphatically. She obviously wasn't very happy about something he had said.

Annabeth followed the path of his eyes, catching who he was looking at. When she faced Percy again, her eyebrows were fully raised in disbelief. Unsure of what else to do, she laughed uncomfortably and said, "You've got to be kidding!"

Percy scowled, upset that Annabeth was making fun of something so serious. "Hey, I can't help who I fall in love with." Both of their jaws dropped at his words. Percy wished the ground would just swallow him up. "I-I mean…" he stammered, face as red as a tomato.

"You barely know her!" Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but…" said Percy, a faraway look making his eyes shine. "When she's around…I mean, I feel like I've known her my whole life. I've never felt this way before about anybody or anything; I know I love her."

"Well, as long as you keep that in mind," said Annabeth, trying to be as optimistic as possible, "I'm sure you can get her." Percy raised an eyebrow at her, visually representing what both of them were thinking. Annabeth sighed and gave up, saying what she had originally meant to. "Well, you have forever to try to get her to reciprocate."

Percy grinned at her, and her frown slowly turned into a smile. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Percy couldn't stop the tears pricking his eyes. "Nothing, I'm just going to miss you is all," he said through a nearly-closed throat.

Annabeth's lips quivered and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug. "I'll miss you too," she said. "You'll always be my best friend."

When Annabeth stepped back, she was wiping tears off her face. "I-I'll see you around then?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely," said Percy with a grin.

Annabeth gave him one last smile before leaving the pavilion, heading down toward the elevator.

Even though it was only a temporary goodbye, they both felt that it was much more than that. Their old lives were over, they wouldn't be spending every day together at camp. They had both moved on down their separate paths…their own lives.

It made Percy sad.

"Quit your silly daydreaming and come with me." The voice snapped Percy out of his thoughts. He looked to his right to find the goddess he had been talking about to Annabeth, though she looked different than normal. She looked to be about twenty-five, with long, flowing dark-brown hair and piercing sapphire eyes. Percy gulped, his throat bone-dry as he admired her body. She was about 5'8", with miles of pale, smooth leg, flared, womanly hips, soft, pouty lips, and breasts that looked to be on the upper side of a B cup despite her lithe, athletic body. She was wearing a tight, silver huntress's dress that stopped at mid-thigh. The blue moon designs on the sleeves and sides matched her eyes perfectly, making them even more brilliant and beautiful.

"L-Lady Artemis," Percy stammered, his face red.

Artemis grimaced and made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. "You're a god now," she practically spat. "You don't need to call me Lady Artemis anymore."

Percy blushed even harder. "You think I don't deserve to be a god," he managed to say with conviction through his embarrassment and the quickly-developing tent in his pants.

Artemis turned away from him to think, not meeting Percy's eyes as she spoke. Percy took the opportunity to shift his rapidly-hardening cock to a less-noticeable and more comfortable position. "You did Olympus a great service, and I truly do believe that you deserve to be a god," she admitted, her annoyance dying down a little…right before it flared again. "But why do I have to train you in the ways of being a god?" she demanded, sounding a tad petulant. "I travel with my hunters. Why did he leave me in charge of a male? You're all so…so…stubborn and impossible to understand!" she vented.

"Um…sorry?" Percy said weakly.

Artemis whipped around to glare at Percy like it was his fault. "Sorry isn't going to change anything!" she snapped. "Training will take a few months, and I expect you to follow my instruction to the dot. I allow no insubordination whatsoever in my camp, no matter if you're a god. Do you understand?"

Percy arched a single eyebrow in response, testing her will while simultaneously admiring how sexy she was when she was angry. Artemis gave him the death glare in return, meeting his eyes challengingly, her cheeks steadily turning pink. Percy smirked. "Of course."

As soon as Percy said 'of course', Artemis immediately turned away from him, her face hot and her heart pounding in her chest. How was he doing this to her? He was a male. An annoying, stubborn, incorrigible, hard-headed, nice, intelligent, sexy, charming male. His innocence despite his fight with Kronos was both surprising and disarming. His smile, which made her knees weak, was also disarming. Oh, how badly she just wanted to have her way with him.

She froze, stiffening up as she realized exactly what she had just thought. Get a hold of yourself, Artemis! she scolded herself. He's just a man!

But Artemis had met plenty of good-looking men before. Better-looking than Percy, even. Yet this godling was the first man she had ever had the urge to just throw it all to Hades and fuck all day. Why was that? He was just a man, just like any other man!

But was he?

She had spent time with him. She knew how loyal he was. How brave, how nice, how pure, how caring he was. He truly was unlike any man she had ever met. She felt different around him compared to how she felt around any other man.

It scared her.

She prided herself in being Artemis the Chaste. She was above such silly things as love and sexual intercourse. Her hunters looked up to her and followed her. What would happen if she gave up her virginity? How could she demand that her hunters remain virgins? How could she revoke their immortality when they kissed a boy if she was off having sex with one?

She jumped in fright as a hand gently touched her shoulder. She had been so wrapped up in thought that she had forgotten Percy was there.

"You alright, Artemis?" he asked.

At that instant Artemis illogically decided she disliked Percy much more as a god than a human. No man could do this to her and get away with it! "That's none of your concern, silly boy," she said with cool condescension. "Now try growing a brain cell and think before you ask stupid questions."

Percy looked at her in oddly-knowing disbelief. He let out an amused chuckle. "Whatever you say, Goddess of the Hunt."

She huffed, growing more annoyed by the second. "You better know how to teleport, godling, or you'll be walking to my camp," she said before quickly revealing her true form to teleport, arriving in camp with a contented sigh. Home. Camp seemed to be just outside of Chicago in a moment, bordering a forest.

Her mood lifted just a tiny bit. At least she'd be away from Percy at the moment. "Front and center, girls!" she barked with a scowl on her face. Her mood obviously hadn't lifted enough.

Her hunters immediately darted to attention in their rows, Thalia literally at the front and center of the pack. "My Lady," she said respectfully, bowing her head.

Artemis's scowl deepened. "We're going to be having another god joining us for training," she informed them, earning odd looks. "I want you to treat him just like you would treat any other boy in camp." Then she grinned as a thought struck her. "Actually, treat him worse."

"M-my Lady?" Thalia said.

"He's a new god," she told them. "And I dislike this one, especially since I have to train him." She chuckled mirthlessly. "Fool's probably coming on foot."

"Who's coming on foot?" asked an inquisitive voice from behind her, almost making her jump in fright. She barely held back, only allowing her scowl to deepen even more.

Thalia instantly smiled. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

Percy gave her a quirky smile. "God training with Artemis," he said nonchalantly.

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Percy…you…god?" was all she managed.

Percy held out his arms. "God of Loyalty, at your service."

Thalia's smile faltered at the look on Artemis's face. Even though she was scowling, her face seemed to be red and she was purposely avoiding looking at him. Her smile came back twice the size. "That's great!" she said, plans on how to get the two together already formulating in her head.

Despite her hunters having sworn off of boys forever, Artemis noticed more than a few of them blushing as they admired Percy's smile. "Back to whatever you were doing!" she snapped. "All of you!"

The hunters scattered, sensing Artemis's mood. All of them went back to lounging around, what they had been doing earlier, but most of them were now lounging with one eye trained on the two gods and Thalia, who hadn't obeyed Artemis's order.

Instead, Thalia pulled Artemis aside and said, "Lady Artemis, what's wrong?"

Artemis sighed, slightly embarrassed that she had taken her frustration out on her hunters. "Nothing," she lied. "I just…"

"My Lady, I know you're lying," said Thalia soothingly. "You can tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone."

Artemis blushed, glancing at Percy out of the corner of her eye. Then she snapped her eyes back to her lieutenant, angry with herself for being weak. "I said it was nothing," she said, closing off all emotion so it wouldn't show through her eyes. "Do not question me again."

Artemis yelped as Thalia grabbed her elbow and roughly shoved her into her tent, rolling her eyes before climbing through after her. The tent allowed no sound to escape, so it was safe to talk in there. Artemis hissed, "Thalia, you—"

"Oh, be quiet for a second, Lady Artemis," said Thalia, slightly annoyed that Artemis was keeping up her charade. "I can tell when you're being tough for real. This is the most fragile I've ever seen you. Does it have to do with Percy?"

"No," said Artemis defiantly, turning up her nose. Thalia found it amazing that a goddess that had been alive for millennia could act like she was twelve sometimes.

"My Lady…" said Thalia warningly.

Artemis met her lieutenant's hard eyes. "Maybe," she said slowly. Thalia arched an eyebrow, making her hang her head in shame. "Yes," she whispered. "I don't want to train him," she added quickly.

Artemis jumped as Thalia slammed her fists down on the table so hard that it almost broke. "Dammit, My Lady!" she said, her eyes burning with a mixture of determination and anger. "I'm your lieutenant! If you can't trust me, then how are you going to get problems off your chest! You can't be an effective leader with something big like this hanging over your head!"

Artemis looked at Thalia in awe, amazed that even after all this time, humans were still able to teach her about life and leadership. "I…I…" she said, unable to admit it to herself, let alone Thalia.

Thalia looked at Artemis like she had gone crazy. "I am attracted to…" she supplied slowly. When Artemis said nothing, Thalia laughed scornfully. "Goddess of the Hunt, killing giant monsters day in and day out, and you're afraid of admitting that you're attracted to someone," she said disdainfully.

Artemis couldn't believe what was happening. Life as she knew it was crumbling around her. She was so confused and lost, and Thalia was angry at her. She took a long, shaky breath as her eyes filled with tears. It wasn't supposed to be like this! "I…I…" she whispered almost inaudibly, unable to stop the raging thoughts swirling through her brain.

Thalia pulled her into a surprisingly tender hug, and Artemis immediately latched onto her, her tears spilling over. "It's okay to cry, My Lady," said Thalia softly. "It's the only thing that keeps us from being the monsters we hunt."

The dam broke, Artemis's silent tears turning into full-blown, body-wracking sobs as she clung to her lieutenant. "I'm attracted to Percy," she finally admitted in between sobs. Thalia's hold tightened on her. "What am I going to do?" Artemis asked, her voice tiny and vulnerable.

"That's something only you can decide, Lady Artemis," said Thalia. "Just know that no matter what decision you make, all of us will stand by your side."

"But, my rule!" Artemis cried. "Love makes us weak!"

Thalia closed her eyes, a corner of her lips lifting in a ghost of a smile. "You know, for having been around for so long, you still have a lot to learn," Thalia said.

Artemis froze in Thalia's arms, confusion overcoming her frustration. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I mean that love can make a person stronger than they've ever been," explained Thalia, her eyes glimmering. "Right now you just kill monsters to keep them from killing faceless demigods, but if you're fighting to protect someone, to make someone proud…that's when your true strength is displayed."

Artemis froze in Thalia's arms, raising her left hand in front of her face to examine it in awe. She thought of her hunters, of Percy, and clenched her hand into a fist, wishing she could instantaneously feel what Thalia was talking about. Thalia stepped back from Artemis, giving her some space as she continued to think deeply. When Thalia couldn't take it any longer, she said, "So what are you going to do about Percy?"

Artemis snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on Thalia. "I don't know. Hell, I don't know what my feelings are other than that I'm attracted to him. And who knows what he thinks of me?" Artemis said nonchalantly. "I didn't assume this would turn into anything, I was just scared that I was attracted to someone." Thalia's lips pressed into thin, disapproving lines. "You make a fine lieutenant, Thalia. You are dismissed…and thank you."

Thalia gave her a terse smile before ducking out of the tent, holding the flap open for Percy, who went in with an odd look at his friend. She shrugged and left as he ducked in, wishing that Artemis wasn't so stubborn sometimes.

"Percy," said Artemis neutrally, no emotion showing in her eyes.

"Artemis, what's training going to be like?" Percy asked.

Artemis thought hard, wondering exactly what training a god entailed. He knew how to fight, he knew how to teleport…"Well, first let's go somewhere so you can really understand your body and how strong you are now, okay?" she asked, her heart picking up in pace as she realized she was going to be alone with him.

There weren't many aspects of a being a god that were tied to physicality, so she figured she would knock those out of the way first. Most of being a god was tied to having the proper mentality and willpower to exercise your powers correctly and morally. A lot of thinking was definitely required.

Percy shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Artemis offered Percy her hand, barely holding back the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. "Grab my hand and I'll teleport us to a place that I think is perfect."

Percy did as suggested, also fighting back his blush. It disappointed him that Artemis didn't seem to be affected by this at all. Artemis did nothing for a few seconds, mentally scolding herself for thinking about how good his hand felt in hers at a time like this. Percy cleared his throat. "Erm…Artemis?"

Artemis quickly shook her head. "Right. Sorry."

They disappeared and reappeared in a forest clearing, Artemis immediately wrenching on Percy's arm and throwing him across the clearing as soon as they appeared. Percy slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, dazed. "Wh-what the hell!" he cried.

"Think fast!" Artemis yelled, summoning her bow and firing a few arrows straight at him. Percy quickly rolled out of the way, yelping in a very unmanly fashion as one of the arrows nicked his back. Artemis giggled, something she had really never done before

"Holy Zeus!" Percy yelled as Artemis lowered her bow to laugh.

Percy reached in his pocket for Riptide, then remembered with a slight skip to his heart that he had been forced to leave it at Camp Half-Blood for a future hero. An arrow whistled past is ear and slammed into the tree behind Percy. He looked up in shock to find Artemis smirking, another arrow already nocked. Percy summoned the godly power he could feel flowing through him as he tensed, pushing the power towards his feet. Everything went into slow-motion as Artemis let the arrow fly, prompting Percy to take action. He ran forward and ducked under the arrow, his feet sliding on the dry ground, leaves flying up from the sheer power he generated. Percy seemed to retain his speed even though everything else was moving slower, which meant he had to have been moving incredibly quickly. He was grinning as he ran up to Artemis, who was moving just as slow as her arrow, ready to tackle her to the ground. He reached his hands out toward her, his eyes shooting open in shock as she smirked at him and picked up her speed, sidestepping his outstretched hands and tripping him so she could sit on his stomach and pin his arms on the ground.

Percy struggled, his face turning red as he felt his cock hardening at the excellent view he had down the front of her hunters' garb. As Artemis realized what he was looking at, her face turned even redder than his and she hopped off of him, offering a hand to him to help him up.

"Thanks," said Percy with a grateful smile.

Artemis held onto his hand even as he stood normally, staring her in the eye. She felt herself getting lost in his sea-green orbs, the intensity and turbulence of the look sending a shiver down her spine. Then his head started leaning down towards hers, his intention very clear in his eyes. Artemis began breathing harder, her brain coming to a complete stop. What was happening wasn't right—she was letting a boy's lips get closer to hers! The thought only flitted through her mind, her body resisting.

When Percy was only an inch away from her lips, he suddenly stopped and smirked at her. Then he pushed her backwards, the foot that he had surreptitiously slipped behind hers as he had distracted her with the almost-kiss throwing off her balance and making her fall. She instinctively grabbed onto Percy and pulled him down with her, crying out as she landed on a jagged rock.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her, concern in his eyes.

"Other than the rock in my back?" Artemis asked with a pained grimace on her face.

Percy didn't feel absolutely horrible for what he had done, yet still felt at least a tad guilty. Artemis froze in Percy's arms as his hand made its way around her back and grabbed the offending rock, sighing in relief as he removed it and threw it across the clearing. Then she noticed how close his face was to hers. He licked his lips, his nose practically touching Artemis's. Before Artemis could help herself, she found her tongue running along her own lips, wetting them for a certain reason that her stubborn brain still didn't want to admit. Her brain was yelling at her to push him off, to end this temptation, yet her body fought hard, his weight and warmth welcoming.

Then he began lightly rubbing her back where the rock had hit, melting her into putty in his arms. She felt her face grow red as warmth began seeping into her core, flowing into her and making her body hot. She let out a quiet, throaty moan as Percy slowly brought his hand down and brushed her lower back with his hand. She couldn't think straight as he continued to lightly massage her back, drawing more whimpers and moans from her.

Then his lips were on hers, gentle and coaxing, teasing. Artemis didn't even fight it, her eyes drifting closed as her lips moved instinctually in response. Percy's lips were so soft and warm, his gentle kissing making her feel respected and wanted.

Percy didn't know what he was doing—his body seemed to be moving on its own, having taken over his mind. All he knew was that it felt good and he hadn't been slapped in the face yet. Artemis's lips were soft and sweet, delicious and warm, her scent intoxicating.

Artemis lifted her butt as Percy's hand started heading south, finding her lower back, then her waist. Then his hand lightly skimmed over her skirt before his warm hand met her smooth thigh. From there he came back up, his hand under her skirt this time. His light touch sent liquid fire pooling in her core, making her need for something stimulating her nearly overpowering. His hand flitted up her hamstring, coming to rest on her panty-clad backside. At this point, her brain began kicking back in.

What are you doing? It screamed.

But it…it feels so good! Her body screamed back.

To think the mighty Artemis would throw her values away this easily, her brain responded coolly.

Then his hand made its way under her panties, grabbing her firm butt. She broke the kiss to gasp, her mind spinning.

"Percy," she moaned, not even knowing herself whether she was telling him to stop or if she was coaxing him to continue.

He apparently took it as the latter, for his hand found its way to her front and he lightly ran the back of his fingers over the wet patch on her panties. "Percy," she said breathily again. "You need to…stop…"

"But you want me," he said huskily, his eyes lidded and darkened with lust.

He gently pushed her panties aside and she put her hands on his chest, unable to push him away. "Please…" she said, even though she didn't know why she was. "Percy, you need to…stop."

There was a small squelching sound as his middle finger slid into her body, making her back arch. "You're so wet," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Per…cy…you…can't…" she moaned, pleasure shooting through her body with each thrust of his finger into her ready body.

She fisted his shirt as a second finger joined the first, her hips rolling to meet his hand. She was whimpering with each thrust, her body slowly pushing her logic away. "S…S-stop…" she breathed almost inaudibly, her stomach twisting with pleasure every time his fingers penetrated her.

"You like it," he said arrogantly, barely brushing his thumb over her clit.

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a pair of tears roll down her face as her pussy clenched around his fingers, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. "Please," she begged, feeling dirty and shameful.

Percy stopped moving his fingers inside of her, letting them rest in there as her slick, velvety walls twitched around them, the sight of her tears making guilt worm its way into his stomach. "You really want me to stop?" he asked quietly and sincerely as he used his free hand to gently dry her face.

Artemis opened her eyes, meeting Percy's concerned ones. His concerned eyes full of love and affection, his feelings for her overwhelmingly obvious. She let her eyes close and smiled, the need to come threatening to tear her apart. "How dare you bring a woman this close to finishing and leave her hanging," she said, throwing all her reservations out the metaphorical window.

Her pussy walls were trying to draw him in now, gripping his fingers like a vice. Nevertheless, he forced a third finger in, Artemis gasping as her walls stretched to accommodate him.

"Percy…I…you…come," she said, blushing as she realized what she had said was complete nonsense.

That thought was driven out of her mind, though, as Percy thrust his fingers into her hard, his thumb pressing against her clit. She brought her hands up and clenched his shoulders as her pussy twitched violently around his fingers, her juices coating them as her orgasm tore through her, making her cry out.

Watching Artemis ride her pleasurable wave of ecstasy as her tight walls repeatedly clenched his fingers had Percy wishing he hadn't worn boxer briefs. His rock-hard cock was aching for relief, Artemis's writhing body not helping at all. Her orgasm finally subsided, her chest rapidly rising and falling with her pants. Her face was red, her hair flared out all around her head. She looked like a goddess.

Her eyes flicked open. "Percy," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. Artemis rolled them over as they kissed, and Percy was surprised to find his back on something much softer than the ground. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes, turning his head to find them lying on a bed…in the middle of a forest.

Her face was even redder as she said, "I thought it was better than the ground." He smiled at her, his smile turning into a grin as their clothes suddenly disappeared. "I thought it would be quicker," Artemis said shyly, a slightly mischievous glint in her eye.

Percy looked down at her firm breasts, which were a little on the small side. They looked beautiful nonetheless, still big enough to properly fondle. And fondle he did, cupping them and lightly playing with her pink nipples.

But her hands pinned his wrists to the bed, a sly smile on her face as she said, "It's my turn now, you horny boy."

Percy's cock twitched, straining up to Artemis's core, which was hovering right above it. Artemis grinned at him as she gently touched the tip of his nose and lightly ran her finger over his swollen, kissed lips, defined chin, soft neck, hard, muscled chest, quivering abdomen, and his properly manscaped pubic bone, making his cock jump again.

She studied it, her eyes growing wide as she looked at how big it was. It had to be at least eight inches, and it didn't look as though she would be able to wrap her hand all the way around it. How exactly was that going to fit in her? Then she giggled as she remembered she was a goddess and could do whatever the fuck she wanted. She gently sat on his cock lengthwise and began rubbing her wet slit up and down his length, her glistening liquids lubing his shaft. He was moaning as he brought his hands up to her hips, pulling her down harder against his cock.

She scooted back and lightly scraped his balls with her nails, delighting as they retracted and shifted, his cock twitching again. "Artemis, please!" Percy said, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

Artemis grinned at him and ran one finger up to the head of his cock, scooping up the drop of pre-cum beaded at the tip and sucking it off her finger. She moaned at the taste of his cum, something about it being Percy's making it that much better. She licked her lips and gripped the base of his cock as she lightly licked the swollen crown, giggling as his hips tried to thrust his rod down her throat.

She lowered her hot mouth over the head, sucking on it as she met Percy's eyes seductively. He looked so cute when he was trying his hardest to keep his hips from instinctively fucking her throat. She let him slide out of her mouth and stroked him a few times, making him sigh as some of the tension was relieved. Then she lowered her head so her mouth had taken in half his cock, her saliva coating it. She pulled her mouth off of him again, using her hand to spread her spit all along his shaft and balls. She had drool running down her chin, which allowed gravity to pull it down her neck to her naked chest. She stopped pumping his shaft to roughly drag her spit-covered hand up her pussy, shivering as it immediately moistened. She gripped his base again and opened her mouth wide right above it, giving him an invitation to fuck her throat to his heart's content. Percy's hands immediately came up to her head and pushed it all the way down his cock, penetrating her throat, moaning as it twitched as she fought to keep it relaxed. Artemis sucked as Percy speared her mouth and throat again and again, going all the way in with long, hard strokes. Artemis began gently playing with his balls, rolling them as she began moving her head in tandem with Percy's thrusts. Eventually it came to the point where Percy was still as Artemis bobbed her head on his shaft, her mouth and tongue doing their best to draw his cum out of his rapidly-tightening balls. Artemis, feeling his impending orgasm, pulled off of him, strings of saliva still connecting her mouth to his cock. She stroked his cock hard and fast, her spit the perfect lubrication.

"You gonna come for me, Percy?" Artemis said sultrily as she pumped him. "I know you want to shoot all that sticky, smelly cum all over my face."

Percy's hips twitched as his first spurt shot out of the tip, splattering Artemis's collarbone. She readjusted her aim and opened her mouth as she stroked him relentlessly, wanting to get every last drop of cum out of him. He indeed did blow his load all over Artemis's face, rope after hot, sticky rope of cum shooting from his cock and hitting her face.

"That's it, Percy," she panted as a spurt hit her left cheekbone.

Artemis lightly stroked Percy's cock as his orgasm died down, the last of his cum dribbling down his shaft to her hand. She lowered her mouth over it again, slurping up every last drop of cum. She gently kissed the head of his still rock-hard cock, his godly powers ensuring he would never run out of stamina or cum.

"Wait…" said Percy. "Artemis…I…You're gonna…"

Artemis grinned and stroked his shaft quickly, sucking on his sensitive head. She let her eyes close as a fresh wave of cum rocketed up his shaft, shooting into her mouth. She began bobbing on him as another orgasm slammed into him, his hot cum pouring down her throat. She swallowed it all, savoring every last drop. When his orgasm died down again, she pulled off and flinched as he let one last, hot spurt shoot from his tip and join the other sticky rope on her collarbone. She grinned at him as she let his hard cock go, her face coated with his cum.

Percy made to move so he could take the lead, but Artemis pinned his arms down, looking into his eyes seriously. "Percy…." she whispered, swallowing hard. She was trembling, though his hand gently coming up to squeeze her arm gave her the courage to continue. "The first god that a goddess has sex with and vice-versa…well, they're bonded for eternity."

He smiled lazily at her, gently creeping his hand down to brush her soft stomach, which quivered at his touch. "That's no problem on my end," he said, licking his lips. "But I understand if…you know…"

But Artemis smiled in bliss, letting her eyes close. She cleaned the cum off her face (thankfully) before burying it in Percy's neck, her pussy lips brushing his cock. She rolled her hips forward and gasped as she felt his tip prodding her outer lips. She grunted as his head penetrated her, then she slowly slid down his shaft, her pussy walls gripping him and trying to pull him in further. She stopped as his tip prodded her hymen, her head spinning with how easily she was making this decision. Maybe it was destiny, something she had always put little stock in. Maybe it was her hormones. Maybe…maybe it was love.

"Artemis, don't make any rash decisions," Percy pleaded even though his cock begged him not to.

He felt her smile against his neck and let go, letting his cock impale her completely. Her nails dug into his back as tears sprang into her eyes, the pain astounding. Then a feeling of absoluteness passed through her, a feeling of magic, and she was sure Percy had felt it too, for he gasped. "Artemis…" he whispered.

"Percy," Artemis said, tears in her eyes for a different reason now. "I…I love you," she breathed.

Percy felt the hot tears drip onto his shoulder, prompting him to smile wryly and shake his head. Women. Yet he played along, softly dragging his hands up from her hips to her sides, hardening in her as the tickling sensation caused her to arch against him, her firm breasts pressing against his chest. He kissed her earlobe and whispered, "I love you too."

Artemis smiled even wider into his neck, her tears coming to a stop. She pushed him down against the bed and leaned back, pulling her hair behind her shoulders to give him a perfect view of her pert breasts. She gently raised herself up, gasping at how intensely pleasurable his cock felt as it slid against her velvety walls. Percy's hands were resting on her waist again, just giving her the tiniest bit of guidance. She leaned forward, her hard nipples just barely brushing his chest, his cock sliding all the way back into her. His hands migrated to her sides, her firm stomach flexing as she began rolling her hips slowly, dragging an aggravated breath from him.

"Tease," he gasped, his cock aching for release.

She tightened around him before picking up the pace a little, now sliding up and down his rigid pole at a slow, nonstop pace. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, making sure to mark her as his own. Artemis knew exactly what he was doing and instantly came all over his cock, whimpering as his teeth nipped her. He grinned and began thrusting his hips up to meet her, their pace increasing even more as a small, wet squelching sound began permeating the air, radiating from their cores. Artemis kissed his lips, playing with them and teasing him. But he snaked a hand down to her mons, pressing down right above her clit. She gasped and twitched around his cock, jerking her hips up to try and meet his fingers. He shot his hand down and dragged a finger up one of her pussy lips, his balls tightening as he felt that he was completely buried inside Artemis. Her red face was resting on his shoulder as he teased her, her need to cum overpowering. He brought his soaking finger up and spread her pussy juice over her nipple, tweaking it afterwards as he simultaneously brushed her clit. She came hard again, shaking in his arms.

Artemis smiled as she calmed down and sat up completely on his cock, her skin flushed as she rode her orgasm. She began riding his cock, deeming that he truly deserved to cum in her now. Percy watched her breasts in awe as they bounced along with her, their rhythm hypnotizing.

"Oh, Percy," Artemis suddenly purred, rolling her hips as pleasure rocketed through her.

Percy looked down to find that he had been squeezing her thighs hard as he stared at her breasts, his thumbs pretty much touching her lower lips as they squeezed and rode his cock. She was panting as she bounced on him, his glistening cock disappearing into her tight body again and again. He grunted as she scraped her nails over his abdomen lightly. Percy shuddered and just managed to hold back his orgasm, his face turning red with the effort.

"Percy…" Artemis panted, still riding his cock hard, pleasure shooting through her each time the tip of his cock brushed her cervix. "F…fuck me!" she cried, clenching her eyes shot as she came again, her glistening cum drenching his cock.

Percy felt his balls tighten as he took in Artemis's head thrown back in ecstasy, displaying to him her pale, graceful neck, her perfect, milky-white breasts, and her taut, smooth stomach. He pumped his hot seed deep in her body, thrusting hard as he shot spurt after spurt of sticky cum straight into her uterus. He seemed to come forever, filling her up with his hot, sticky cum. She collapsed on top of him, making his cock slip out while he still had a bit left in him. He reached down and pumped his cock a few times, shooting his last few ropes right onto her engorged pussy lips. She smiled at him and kissed him lazily, entwining her fingers in his mussed hair.

The first thing Artemis caught sight of in camp, her face burning as she held Percy's hand, was Thalia's grinning face. Leave it up to her to be so nosy.

"What are you staring at?" she tried to snap, though she was too happy to do so. Instead, it sounded like a genuine question.

"You two," replied Thalia with a smile. "I knew you'd be cute together. I don't know what kind of training you did, but both of your guys' hair is all over the place."

Then she laughed loudly, making Percy and Artemis blush even more. "If you must know," said Artemis through clenched teeth, "we were training in the forest."

Thalia was gasping for breath. "Oh my gods…" she said between breaths. "…your first time…was in a…f-forest?" she cried. Luckily, the rest of camp was in their tents.

Artemis gave up getting angry, starting to see the humor in it. Then Percy said, "Huh. I guess that does kind of suit her."

Artemis began giggling and stepped closer to Percy, drawing him in for a kiss. As it grew heated, they were interrupted by a cleared throat. "Guys," said Thalia. "Right here?"

"You're right," said Artemis, smirking. "Thank the gods my tent is soundproof."

This time it was Thalia's turn to blush, the tables turned. "I-I'll just go then."

She dashed into a tent, looking back just once to see Artemis kissing Percy as they stumbled toward her tent, one hand creeping down the front of his pants. She didn't look back again.

Oddly enough, a few campers the next morning reported hearing some weird moaning and screaming throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy met Artemis's eye with a disappointed glance. She looked down in shame, the worst feeling possible settling in the pit of her stomach.

"And so this meeting is adjourned," said Zeus, concluding the weekly meeting and immediately taking his true form before disappearing.

Percy and Artemis left the courtyard separately as per the agreement the two had come to following their first coupling. Artemis walked slowly to their rendezvous point, dread making her steps miniscule. This upcoming conversation wasn't going to be fun.

She heard an annoyed noise behind her and an arm suddenly gripped her elbow, pulling her along roughly. She was going to yell at the person, vent her anger at them, but looked up to see Percy's face, the expression on it unreadable, some odd mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness. Instead of snapping at him, she gently said, "Not here, Percy. Someone might see."

"Someone might see me angry with you and dragging you off for a heated conversation," he snapped back, a feral look in his eyes as he glanced down at her. "Because that's exactly what I'm doing."

Artemis felt her heart clench. "Percy, I—"

Percy growled under his breath and glanced around quickly before teleporting them to his temple, shoving Artemis into a chair as the scene settled around them. "I don't want to hear an apology again, Artemis," he said. "I don't want to hear your excuses, I don't want to hear your insecurities, and I don't want you to give me those GODDAMN EYES!" he shouted, throwing a miniature sculpture of her against the stone wall of the temple, shattering it.

"Percy…" Artemis said shakily, a lump rising in her throat.

"I said I don't want to hear it!" he cried. "This time you are going to listen to me!" Artemis nodded mutely, feeling sick. Percy calmed down a little, collecting himself so he didn't explode. "This past year…" he started wistfully before swallowing hard. "This past year has been the best of my life. That night in the forest and every night after that was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Artemis," he said shakily. She would've responded, but now wasn't the proper time. "I would do anything for you. I wish you could say the same," Percy said quietly, his lips wavering as hot tears began to prick his eyes. "A whole year you've had to inform the council that we're together. I've given you all the time you've needed and savored our secret trysts in the dead of night. Every week, I tell myself you're going to do it and we'll be able to act how we feel in public." Artemis looked down at her lap, too ashamed to meet his eyes. "I guess…I guess you don't love me how I love you," he finished, willing his tears to stay put.

"Of course I do, Percy," said Artemis sincerely, not doing quite as well at keeping her tears in check. "I love you so much it hurts."

"Then WHY?" Percy yelled in her face, unable to keep his emotions in check any longer.

"Because I'm scared," Artemis admitted meekly.

Percy shook his head in disgust. "You say that every time I talk to you about this. That isn't reason enough anymore."

"I'm trying, okay?" Artemis cried, her face crumpling. "I'm trying," she whispered.

"Enough with the trying," said Percy agitatedly. "Just do it already! I've respected your wishes and understand why you needed to build up courage, but this is ridiculous! It's like you're ashamed of me or something. Wouldn't they all be happy that you finally found love?"

"I don't know," said Artemis, taking shaky breaths. "I think they'd all make fun of me, probably." And possibly a little more.

"That's what happens between families and even friends!" said Percy, unable to believe that he was having this conversation with her yet again. "It's going to happen, better sooner rather than later!" He gave her a steely look. "Tell me you'll do it," he said gravely.

Artemis swallowed hard, looking everywhere but Percy's eyes. "I…I…" she stuttered.

She expected Percy to explode at her; to yell and scream and break something. This was the first time he had really been angry with her, so she didn't know exactly what to expect.

What met her eyes was somehow even worse.

He was facing away from her standing perfectly still, his stance unreadable. His head turned just a little, just enough that she could see the corner of his mouth, as he said, "I think…I think this isn't going to work."

"I'll do it!" Artemis blurted pleadingly, her stomach sinking, knowing it was too late, knowing her words were unbelievable in this circumstance.

Percy slowly turned around to face her, his eyes downcast. "It hurts, Artemis. It hurts knowing you don't love me enough to even admit it to anyone other than Thalia. It hurts seeing you at every council, your lips sealed as you avoid my eyes. It hurts seeing you so unhappy," he said quietly, his voice pained. "Constantly worried that someone will find out that we have feelings for each other. The time I get to spend with you grows shorter and more tense and frantic each time we meet. I can't do it anymore."

"But…you love me," said Artemis in shock, her brain unable to comprehend exactly what he was saying as it kept replaying him saying 'I think this isn't going to work,' over and over again in her head.

Percy tried his hardest to keep the tears at bay, the burning and tightness in his throat under control, the already-hollow hole in his heart filled…all to no avail. "I do," he said. "But I can't stay in a relationship where I know I love the other person more than they love me…it isn't fair. It makes me unhappy, guilty, and destroys my self-esteem."

Artemis did her best to collect herself, stumbling up to Percy and grabbing his upper arms. "Please, Percy, don't," she pleaded.

Percy closed his eyes, a pained grimace on his face. "I'm sorry, Artemis," he said quietly.

And as Artemis slowly let go of his arms and walked towards the door, shoulders hunched, Percy turned away from her as his shoulders began shaking. Why did he have to get his hopes up and think that she would fight harder than that for him? He thought this would be it, this would be the thing that spurned her into action. What a fool he had been to believe that his life would turn out perfectly.

There was always something.

Artemis angrily swiped at her tears, willing her hunting knife to materialize as she arrived at Aphrodite's temple. She burst in and found Aphrodite sitting on a chaise lounge, seemingly waiting for something. And as Artemis took in the sweet smile on the Goddess of Love's face, she knew what she had been waiting for. Aphrodite had been waiting for her.

Artemis strode up to her, knife held in a shaky hand, and picked Aphrodite up by the front of her slutty minidress, earning a yelp of surprise. Aphrodite kicked wildly as she was pinned to the wall, a shaking knife held to her throat. Artemis looked absolutely wild, and it was this that calmed Aphrodite down, a cool and mischievous smile on her face. Artemis's hair was all over the place, cheeks tear-stained, and eyes red.

"Oh dear," Aphrodite said exaggeratedly, seemingly unaffected by her predicament. Although Artemis couldn't kill her, she knew it was possible for the Goddess of the Hunt to cause her more pain than she wished to feel. "Have you been crying, Artemis?"

"Make him…" Artemis croaked. "Make him love me again!" she demanded more firmly, pressing the gleaming knife harder against her throat.

"Hmm…" said Aphrodite, enjoying the entertainment despite the golden ichor running down the blade of Artemis's knife. "Did you ever think that maybe he never stopped loving you?"

"I know that," said Artemis miserably; absolute, unrestrainable grief seizing her body. "Please…make him take me back," she pleaded as she started crying again, lessening the pressure on Aphrodite's throat.

"I can control love, Artemis," said Aphrodite as her feet touched the ground again, the fire dying in Artemis. "But you know I can't control how people decide to act upon that love. Whether Percy will take you back is between you two."

Artemis opened her mouth to respond but found that she couldn't get anything past the hard lump lodged in her throat, her heart shattering. The knife clanged as it bounced on the marble at their feet. Artemis's grip on Aphrodite's minidress slackened to almost nothing. She began crying and slowly fell to her knees, knowing that the only person to blame was herself. She was the one who had driven Percy into doing this, she was the reason she was so miserable right now.

Aphrodite helped Artemis up and led her to the disgustingly-pink couch, sitting her down on it before sitting back down on the chaise lounge. "What do I do?" Artemis asked miserably, continuing to cry. "I love him."

Despite the differences she and Artemis had had, Aphrodite couldn't help but feel bad for the confused, heartbroken goddess. "You know what you need to do, Artemis," Aphrodite said gently, reassuringly.

Artemis looked up at Aphrodite, her lips quivering as she vulnerably asked, "I do?"

Aphrodite nodded firmly, prompting her fellow goddess to think about it for a second. Artemis's crying finally died down to nothing and she took a deep, shaky breath as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked at Aphrodite again, her sapphire eyes were full of determination.

"I do."

"Good morning, Percy."

Percy grunted back at Poseidon, not feeling in the mood to be cheerful with anyone at the moment. It had been a week since he had broken up with Artemis and he was absolutely miserable. Nothing was fun, everything reminded him of her. And he was going to have to see her for the first time since it had happened.

Definitely not a mood lifter.

He heard laughing coming from just outside the pavilion and whipped around to find Artemis and Aphrodite laughing together like the oldest and closest of friends. Percy clenched his fists angrily, both surprised and infuriated that Artemis could find it in herself to be happy at a time like this. He couldn't help but feel empty, though, as he looked at her beauty. Oh, how he missed her.

"You alright, Percy?" asked Hera from behind his shoulder.

"Fine," he snapped, taking his seat.

Hera walked back to her seat with a confused look on her face, unsure what she said wrong.

"People, if we could get this show on the road," said Zeus loudly, prompting the rest of the gods to take their seats.

Zeus did his spiel about the state of affairs on the Earth and where the gods needed to approve. Artemis frequently stole nervous glances at Percy, butterflies in her stomach. Percy didn't look her way even once. At the end of the meeting, Zeus asked, "Anybody else have anything the rest of us should know?"

Artemis immediately shot to her feet. "I do," she said strongly, garnering Percy's attention for the first time since she had walked in.

Percy swallowed as Artemis met his eyes, a mixed apology and steely determination making her eyes glimmer.

"Yes, Artemis?" Zeus prompted, not catching the intense look between the two.

Artemis walked over to Percy and pulled him up out of his seat roughly, startling him. But not as much as when she forcefully pressed her lips against his, earning a mixture of gasps and whistles from the others. Percy was frozen as Artemis kissed him surprisingly softly, her lips conveying her apology and asking for forgiveness. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, prompting her to smile back. Everything was solved with that one kiss.

When Artemis pulled back, a watery smile was on her face. "I love you, Percy," she whispered. "And I'm sorry."

He grinned back, lightly brushing the tip of her nose with his own. "Better late than never," he breathed with a chuckle. Then his grin turned into a warm smile and he whispered, "I love you too."

Artemis turned and faced the rest of the shocked gods, her fingers intertwined with Percy's. "I would like to announce that Percy and I are—"

"Going to get married," Percy interjected without thinking, though not necessarily surprising himself. After all, he wanted nothing more in the world than to keep that wonderful woman by his side forever.

Artemis looked up at him, choked up, and smiled. He smiled down at her and she gave him a small nod, earning another short, sweet kiss from him.

"My sis and Percy,

They know how to spread the love,

My prose is awesome."

Everyone's attention turned to Apollo, who was grinning broadly. Then Artemis started laughing, setting off a chain reaction that even included Ares and Athena.

"Well, seeing as we have a feast to set up to celebrate their engagement," said Poseidon between chuckles. "I say we adjourn!"

After a round of congratulations and more than one scolding that Percy hadn't gotten her a ring yet, the couple instantly teleported to Percy's bedroom. Their lips smashed together as Percy tore Artemis's shirt over her head, exposing her perfect, pale chest and lacy black bra to him for the first time in a very long week.

"You're sure about marriage?" Artemis asked breathily as Percy kissed her collarbone, working his way up to her neck.

"I've never been as sure about anything in my life," he said against her skin, tickling it.

"Gods, I love you," Artemis gasped as Percy lightly nipped the hollow of her neck. He pressed his hand against her covered core, the friction sending lances of pleasure shooting from it. "I missed you so much," she breathed.

"I missed you too," he replied, ripping his shirt off. He grabbed Artemis's wrists as her hands worked on his belt, making her look up at him. "I love you," he said, staring intensely into her eyes.

She smiled at him and hooked her thumbs in two of his belt loops, pulling his pants down with a quick wrench of her arms. Percy stepped out of them, stumbling backwards and falling on the bed. Artemis pounced on him, pinning his arms down and kissing him ferociously. She began grinding her quickly moistening core against his achingly-hard cock, the thin layer of his boxers not doing much to dull the overwhelming pleasure. He moaned and flipped them over, unfastening Artemis's bra along the way. Her pale, perky tits came into view, and he immediately attacked them, sucking her right nipple into his mouth as he unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled her jeans and panties down in one move, exposing her soaking pussy to his unbridled lust. He ripped his boxers off and immediately slammed into her, making her cry out as he sighed in relief.

Her pussy twitched around his cock as it adjusted to his girth, gripping him like a vise. He grinned down at her as she looked back at him, lust clouding her out-of-focus eyes. "Percy…" she moaned, making his cock harden painfully.

"Artemis…" he gasped before setting a quick pace inside of her, thrusting hard and fast.

She whimpered and moaned as he pumped into her, frustrated that he couldn't go any faster. He growled and flipped her over, making her yelp, and pulled her up on her hands and knees, holding her hips for maximum force and speed. She fisted the sheets as he impaled her again and again, the sound of their slapping skin reverberating throughout the room. Artemis couldn't think straight as Percy pounded her from behind, and every time he thrust into her he hit a spot that made her eyes cross.

Percy would've sworn if he could've managed the syllable. After not cumming for a week, he was already about to reach his limit. He could tell that Artemis was close, too, but not close enough. He reached an arm around her waist and lightly touched her clit, making her back arch and her pussy clench around him. Percy thought she was going to come, then she calmed back down, though she was panting harder than before.

"Percy…need…cum…" she moaned, her arms shaking along with the rest of her body.

Then she looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes clouded with lust. Her cheeks were flushed and mouth just barely hung open as she panted, the sight of her beautiful face looking so thoroughly fucked making Percy's balls tighten. He thrusted into her a couple more times before he erupted, pumping her full of his hot cum. After he had shot his first few streams into her, Artemis's back arched again and she cried out as she came on Percy's cock, her glistening fluids completely coating it.

Artemis's arms gave out, but Percy caught her around the waist and flipped her over. He lightly skimmed his fingers over her mons, making her stomach twitch as an aftershock hit her, pleasure lancing through her body and her cum leaking from her pussy.

Percy scooted up so his cock was right in front of Artemis's mouth, which she obligingly opened. He slid it all the way down her throat as her mind began to finally recover, allowing her to actually perceive what was going on. She looked up at Percy questioningly as she hummed teasingly, the vibrations sending pleasure racing through Percy's body.

When Percy pulled his cock out of her mouth, strings of saliva still connected the two. "Percy?" Artemis asked questioningly.

Then he nestled his cock between her pert breasts, bringing her hands up so she could press them around his rod. She smiled up at him sultrily, licking the top of his cock as he began titty-fucking her. Her warm breasts enveloped him, her soft skin almost frictionless as he thrust his cock between them.

"You want my cum, Artemis?" Percy panted, making pleasure shoot from her core. She loved it when he talked dirty.

She did nothing but moan in response, sliding her lips over the head of his cock and sucking hard, making him abandon the titty-fuck and scoot forward so he could fuck her tight throat. Artemis managed to flip them over and turn around, her pussy in Percy's face as she deepthroated his cock. She whimpered as three fingers were pushed into her, her hips rocking as Percy pumped them into her at a steady pace. Her blowjob slowed down, unable to focus on Percy's cock as he began to lick her clit. She rolled her hips and stiffened as he hooked his fingers in her, hitting her most sensitive spot. She pulled off his cock so she could cry out as her second orgasm slammed into her, Percy pulling his fingers out of her so he could lap up the juices flowing from her pussy as she grinded it against his face.

Then she went back to his cock, bobbing on it as she stroked the base. Percy's hips began bucking, pounding his cock into her throat repeatedly, making both of them moan. Then he gave one final thrust and blew his load down her throat, shooting stream after stream of hot, sticky cum into her body. She swallowed every last drop, milking him for all he was worth.

Artemis collapsed on the bed next to Percy, using his chest as a pillow. As he played with her hair, he chuckled and said, "Sex first, foreplay after? We really are crazy."

"What about sex, foreplay, sex?" Artemis mumbled, scooting up so she could kiss his lips.

Percy gently rolled them over so he was on top and slid his cock into her waiting pussy again, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside of her, her warm, velvet-soft walls gripping him snugly. He kissed her for a couple minutes, playing with her lips and tongue with his own before beginning to slowly rock inside of her, making her hands come up and grip his shoulders as his cock slid in and out of her. They were as close as they could possibly be to each other as Percy slowly made love to her, their stomachs brushing as his chest rubbed against Artemis's sensitive nipples.

She sighed and kissed him again, gently nibbling his lower lip. She loved this slow sex just as much, if not more than that wild, abandoned fucking.

"Percy…" she moaned as he kissed her neck. "So…good…"

Percy smiled into her neck as he continued to make love to her with long, slow strokes. He kissed up to her jawline and chin before capturing her lips with his own again, their sweaty bodies only heating up further as Artemis's pussy began tightening around his cock.

Percy looked into Artemis's eyes as he kissed her, love shining through both of the windows to their souls. Percy whispered, "I love you," into her mouth and Artemis's lips stilled along with the rest of her body, her eyes squeezing shut as one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced slammed into her. She sighed, "I love you too," and began kissing Percy again as he continued to stroke into her, the extra pussy juices now coating his cock providing a little extra lubrication.

Artemis smiled against Percy's mouth and clenched her inner muscles around him, squeezing his cock with the perfect amount of force. "Artemis…" Percy gasped as he slammed his hips into her hard just once, shooting ropes of hot cum deep into her body.

He kissed her a few times before slowly pulling out of her and lying next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. They stared intensely into each other's eyes, their feeling passing between and through them, making them warm. Then Percy cracked a grin and he said, "You kinky, insatiable minx. How am I supposed to have enough energy to party now?"

Artemis smiled back and giggled, one of Percy's most favorite and cherished sounds. "Oh, you'll be full of energy when you see what I'm wearing," she said mischievously.

"You already have something?" Percy asked.

"Geez, Percy, a god for a year and you still can't remember that we can do something as simple as change our clothes at will," she said, her voice full of humor. "I'm sure I can come up with something that'll have you panting."

Percy scowled at her. "That's so unfair," he said.

Artemis just grinned evilly at him, failing to mention the fact that she found him irresistible when he grinned at her a certain way. No need to give him extra ammunition, was there?

"I love you," she said happily, glad that everything had worked out perfectly in the end.

"I love you too," he said, kissing the tip of her nose and grabbing her hand so he could intertwine his fingers with hers.

He would never let go.


End file.
